The Holy Kisses
by Rointheta
Summary: "We have to what!" Rose asked, frowning at the Doctor and crossing her arms over her chest.


**First Time Ficlet Prompt**_ - "RosexDoctor: first kiss as husband and wife."__**  
**_**Prompt giver:** anon  
unbeta'd

* * *

**THE HOLY KISSES**

* * *

"We have to _what_?!" Rose asked, frowning at the Doctor and crossing her arms over her chest.

The enormous puff sleeves of her meringue dress rustled, the tiny silver bells sewn into her full skirts chimed, and a strand of blond hair fell from her big, intricate, rosebud strewn updo, dangling in front of her eyes. She huffed and tossed her head back, resisting the urge to stomp her satin sandal clad foot, pursing her lips instead.

"Come on, Rose. Don't be so…" The Doctor scrunched up his face and stopped tying his bowtie to flap his hand around in a vague gesture.

"Normal? Sensible? In my right mind?" She narrowed her eyes at him. "_Human_?"

"It's not a big deal, though, is it? In twenty minutes we'll be on our way back to the TARDIS, and then we never have to come back here. Besides, you've already dressed up." He flashed her a smarmy grin. "And you look lovely. My blushing bride."

"Shut up. Is this common for you, then? Since you don't think it's a big deal or anything."

He tugged at his ear. "Weell… I've married a few of my companions, yes. Well, I say 'a few', but I've married a lot of them. Most of them." He waggled his eyebrows. "Just you left!"

"So you've married Sarah Jane?"

"Oh, at least three or four times."

Rose's jaw dropped. "Three or four times?!"

He tilted his head to the side, pulling a face. "Weell, six. Ten. Fourteen. I've married her fourteen times."

She huffed out a laugh. "You sure about that number?"

"Yep!"

"Oh…" She sat down on the bench behind her, pressing down her skirts that puffed up and obscured her face. "So this really isn't… And the kiss? That's-that's really why…"

"Oh, that. Weell…" He grinned and ran his fingers through his hair, looking somewhere over her shoulder. "No, it's usually not like that, no."

"Have you ever done _that_ before?"

"No, can't say I have. Not, ehm, in this context anyway. Ahem." He finished tying his bowtie and sat down beside her. "Rose. I'm sorry that we have to go through this, that it's either this or execution, but I thought that…" He sighed. "It's very similar to an Earth ceremony, what with the white dress, my dinner jacket, the vows, the church, so don't you think the kiss will make it easier? Because it's…"

"Ridiculous."

"Yeah."

"Yeah." She inhaled, nodding as she let out the breath in a slow, steady stream. "Yeah, you're right. Dunno why I'm acting so silly about this. It's not a big deal. And it's not like I'm gonna see any of those people again in my life, is it?"

"Nope."

"And it's not a real wedding."

"No. We'll be married on this planet. As soon as we've left, we're plain, old, regular Doctor and Rose, best mates travelling the universe."

"Yeah… And what about-what about…us. Are _we_ gonna be all right?"

His expression softened into a warm smile. "Definitely."

"Yeah. All right." She stood up, clapped her hands together and plastered a grin on her face. "Let's get married. I just need to pop into the loo really quick, yeah?"

* * *

**.**

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, the Doctor and Rose had exchanged beautiful vows, and slipped wedding bands on each other's fingers, and the officiant pronounced them husband and wife.

"You may now consummate this union with the Holy Kisses," he said, handing them each a bright red lipstick.

The Doctor smiled at Rose. "Ladies first. Unless… Do you want me to go first?"

"Uhm…" She bit her thumbnail as she eyed him from head to toe, giggles bubbling in her chest. "Nah, I'll go first."

Stifling her laughter, she painted her lips and knelt down behind the Doctor. He unfastened his trousers and pulled them down; she grabbed the waistband of his pants and tugged at them to reveal one pale, firm buttock.

"Ready?"

"Yep. Lay one on me," he said, bending over the smallest bit.

"'Kay, here I go." She leaned in, pressing her puckered mouth against his skin to create a perfect lip print. "Mwah!" Pulling back, she inspected her work of art. "Perfect. Your turn."

He proffered her his hand and helped her stand, grinning at her. "Ready?"

"Oh, yeah. More than you know."

He knitted his brow, peering at her, then shrugged and knelt down behind her. She scooped up her skirts and bent forward, smiling to herself as she heard him gasp.

"Rose Tyler! You're not wearing any knickers!"

"Yeah. Didn't much see a point in it so I threw them away."

He paused for a few seconds. "Yes, I can…see… Good-good thinking, that. Ehm. Very…ehm…well…practical? Yes, practical. Ahem. Okay! I'll just…"

She felt him press his lips to her bum, giving her a soft kiss rather than the firm smack she'd bestowed upon him. He stood up and positioned himself next to her, mirroring her pose as the wedding photographer immortalised their moment with a few clicks of her camera. They straightened up and sorted their clothes, holding hands as they strode down the aisle, smiling at the myriad of applauding aliens filling up the church benches.

"See? Wasn't a big deal, was it?" he said, tucking their wedding photos into his pocket as they left the churchyard.

"Honestly, Doctor…" Rose grinned, tongue poking out between her teeth. "If you'd only told me what a great arse you have, I would've stood at the altar in the blink of an eye."

"Oh…" His Adam's apple bobbed, cheeks tinted in a lovely shade of pink, painted mouth forming silent words.

"C'mere, husband," she said, rising on tiptoes and grabbing the lapels of his dinner jacket. She smushed their faces together–red lips moving against red lips–and shot him a cheeky grin as she released him. He stared at her, jaw slack, lipstick smudged, eyes round and glazed over. "Race you to the TARDIS?"

He made a squeaky noise in response, and she darted off, skirts billowing behind her. After a few steps, she threw a glance over her shoulder and laughed as she found him chasing after her, wicked glint in his eyes. She picked up the pace, but soon felt his arms loop around her waist, and her breath hitched in anticipation.

"Ready for payback, _wife_?"

* * *

_the end_


End file.
